-,' Everything's Changed 97L-00L ',-
by kylekeyla
Summary: ketika apa yang diharapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan terjadi begitu saja memang takdir memanglah takdir Cast: Keyla as Heejin FC Lucas as Huang Xuxi FC Kino as Kang Hyunggu FC Hyunjin as Hwang Hyunjin FC Eunwoo as Cha Eunwoo FC Lino as LeeKnow FC Riana as Lia FC Vany as Yuqi FC Wulan as Kim Hyunjin FC and etc -;nonbaku @kylekeyla01


Pertandingan basket pun dimulai, kali ini X KI2 melawan X bersemangat melihat pertandingan ini, karna X KI2 adalah kelasku. Kelasku sendiri diwakili oleh Kevin, June, Kuki, Mark dan leader class yang tampan bernama Hyunsuk. Aku menyukai Hyunsuk sejak pertama kali bertemu disekolah kejurusan ini. Tapi, dia tidak merespon apapun. Kehadiran Hyunsuk juga membuatku melupakan Woojin, mantanku saat SMP juga cinta pertamaku. Kebetulan aku dan Riana, mendapat seksi fotografi, jadi aku bisa memotretnya setiap saat. Oh tidak! Kenapa dunia menjadi gelap seperti ini?

Pagi ini, Keyla mulai masuk sekolah. Keyla turun dari mobil ayahnya dan pamit bersekolah. Ada salah satu cowok yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan Keyla. Keyla memandangnya sekilas. Dia cukup tinggi, sampai Keyla mengadahkan kepalanya. "maaf ya, gue nggak tau kalau bola basket itu akan kena lo."Ia mengawali pembicaraan. "eo?" Keyla mendadak bingung.

"saat pertandingan basket kemarin. gue gak sengaja buat lo pingsan."

"oh… tak apa, gue udah baikan kok."ucap Keyla sambil menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum

"kamera lo…bakal gue ganti."

"kamera?"Keyla sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"gini aja, IDline lo apa? . Ntar gue jelasin."

"ID line?"

"iya…"Ia mengangguk

"Keylaacha."

"OK! Username gue Hwangjin. Gue ke kelas dulu ya!" senyum manisnya memancar, yang membuat Keyla makin gugup. Setelah kejadian itu, Keyla menjadi trauma. Keyla tak mau lagi menjadi seksi fotografi. "Keyla!" Seru Riana, teman sekelasnya

"Loh? Kok lo berkeringat sih? lo habis olahraga?"

"ha? Nggak."Keyla langsung mengusap keringat di wajahnya

"Belum mandi ya?" Sahut Vany

"Enak aja, lo tuh yang belum mandi."sontak Keyla. Lalu Keyla pergi ke bangkunya, terletak di pojok dekat meja guru.

"Key? lo gapapa kan?"seseorang menghampiri Keyla. Entah asalnya darimana, tiba tiba ia telah di sampingnya. Iya, dia Hyunsuk.

"gue nggak papa kok."

"Baguslah. Gue sedikit dendam dengan Hyunjin." Hyunsuk duduk tepat di samping Keyla. Nafas dan detak jantung Keyla mulai tak beraturan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia kalau main terlalu kasar. Asalkan lo tau, dia kemarin hanya nengok lo sebentar. Dia merasa nggak bersalah gitu."

Keyla pun berpikir dua kali, Hyunjin terlihat baik tadi. "Dia nengok gue sebentar? Ya mungkin dia sibuk."pikir Keyla

"dan asalkan lo tau, gue nunggu lo di UKS sampai bel pulang berbunyi."ucapan Hyunsuk membuat Keyla menjadi salah tingkah

"Sendiri?"

"Nggak, gue sama Felix. Tapi ia hanya sebentar saja."

"Oh.. Terimakasih ya..."

"Nah, maka dari itu... beliin gue nasi goreng dong! Gue laper, belum sarapan."wajah Hyunsuk pun memelas sambil memegang perutnya

"Ih! Dasar!"Keyla mendorong Hyunsuk lalu pergi ke teras kelas. Ia menjumpai Hyunjin bersama teman-temannya sedang bercanda di tangga. Sekilas Hyunjin dan Keyla bertatapan. Hyunjin mengode Keyla agar mengecek HPnya. "Itu bukannya cewek yang pingsan kemarin ya Hyun?"tanya temannya.

Hyunjin tersenyum dan menjawab "iya, lo bener..."

Riana yang di depan pintu melihat tingkah Hyunjin dan temannya. "Keyla, lo kenal mereka berdua?" Tanya Riana sambil melirik ke arah Hyunjin berada. "Siapa? Hyunjin?" Keyla tetap saja fokus pada HP

"Tau deh siapa namanya."

**_Hwangjin add you by ID LINE_**

**Hwangjin**: Hai

**Hwangjin**:nggak jadi cerita deh. Nanti temui gue di Coffee9 aja ya... jam 7

Setelah membaca line dari Hyunjin, Keyla melihat Hyunjin yang masih di tangga. "Bisa kan?" Tanya Hyunjin. Keyla mengangguk.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Riana

"Apa sih Ri, bukan urusan lo."Keyla kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Riana menatap tajam Hyunjin. Karna ia curiga dengan tingkahnya. "Key, jangan bilang lo mau kencan."Riana menyusul Keyla.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Keyla, Riana langsung mengambil hpnya untuk mengabari seseorang.

**Riana28**: kak, nanti malam Keyla akan pergi menemui seseorang. Aku mengabari kakak bukan karna aku ingin mengadu domba, tapi aku sedikit curiga dengan orang itu. Aku nggak ingin Keyla kenapa-kenapa kak, kakak bisa bantu aku kan? Lagipula, Keyla kan adik kakak.

Ya, benar! Riana mengabari kakak Keyla, yaitu Eunwoo.

**Chaeunw00**: yakin?

**Riana28:** iya kak.

**Chaeunw00**: Kakak ada acara pesta ulang tahun teman. Kamu tau orangnya nggak dek?

**Riana28**: tau kak, dia Hyunjin. Satu sekolah denganku.

**Chaeunw00:** oh begitu, biarin aja dulu dek. Keyla pasti bisa jaga diri kok.

**Riana28**: oh iya kak...


End file.
